Larry
Larry (ラリー Rarī) also known as Gay Larry (ゲイラリー Geirarī) or Larry Light (ラリーライト Rarīraito), is Yashiro's oldest son that he had with Kali. Yashiro had him when he was about 16 or 17. His Gay Appearance He looks a lot like his ugly goofy father. He has the same hairstyle and hair color don't he? His eyes might be brown, but I don't know ir care. HIS NOSE looks just like his mothers. HUGE! Some say its a pickle, some say its like a witch, but to me it's a carrot. Oh his butt hole took after his mother to. The rest of him belongs to PAPA! His Gay Personality (Half Doesn't make sense) An intelligent, honest, fugly, and optimistic man, for whom to find true happiness when he wears a thong and is more important than money or power. He also is very good with cultural conversations., having sex with poles, and strippers. Larry's part time lover is Chris Wayne (I'm joking ladies, he's straight!), a conflictual bony young man. He once helped Chris from being arrested for vandalism and sex with minors. Since then, Larry has been Chris's tutor and pimp friend. Larry's father is a school teacher (Yashiro really is? O___O!) and his grandfather is a martial artist who has sex with trees. They both strongly influenced Larry and he became an adventurer that travels through the world looking for knowledge and his panties. He participated on the Goketsuji tournament for the first time when he was 19 years old, being defeated and raped by Oume in the finals. Background Shortly after Larry was born, Kali wouldn't let Yashiro see his son, she took him with her to live in an RV that she stole from a man named Takuma. She was high on drugs, and smoking pot all day freaking long. One day, the social workers took Larry from her and he was adopted into the Goketsuji family. He was `1 at the time. His Gay Story Just when Larry was prepared to leave on a trip to explore girls puss's where possibly ancient thongs are, Chris arrived and begged him to let him go with him on his journey so he can have sex with strangers on the road. Immediately, Larry refused because he knows Chris very well and is aware of how problematic he can be and he knows how he wants sex all the time. But eventually his persistence paid off and Larry allowed him to go on the condition he leaves all his weapons and sex toys at home. Chris accepted the deal, but he secretly took a knife and cheetah handcuffs that he always has with him, hiding it from Larry. After a day of working on the ruins, Larry headed to the hotel room where he and Chris were staying and found Chris having sex with some woman on the floor, next to them was a letter. The letter was from Oume who lived in a shoe, who was inviting him to participate once again in the Gay Goketsuji tournament. Larry noticed some changes in the rules and that it is required to have a sex partner. At that very moment, Chris crawled in his lap and saw the invitation. He told Larry that he is also a Goketsuji descendant (But Larry is one because he was adopted) and if he agreed he could be his partner for the tournament. More About THIS HOE * He secretly has sex with all sorts of women and rode a train on some girl and Chris Wayne. * When he gets excited his nipples start making popping sounds. * Some of his crazyness comes from his crazy mother, but most of his personality comes from his dad. * He fingers his butt and records it and posts it on Youtube ;). * He's free on Fridays ladies if you are looking for a sex panther. His number is 555-555-5555 Category:Dumb characters